The Darkest Skies (Fanfic)
The Darkest Skies By: TheWingsOfNight *Do Not Copy!* Chapter 1: A Decision The other Nightwing smacked him in the head causing Deadlyclaws to black out… Deadlyclaws opened his eyes slowly still dizzy from the sudden impact. He scrambled up to his fee stumbling a little bit, trying to regain his balance. Once he was stable enough he looked around trying to find Morrowseer, Morrowseer had been his mentor for… for who knows how long, he was probably more loyal to him then to his own queen, Queen Battlewinner, she never showed herself. She only showed herself to her daughter, Princess Greatness, she gave us Nightwings the news about the kingdom and plans for attack. Well that’s beside the point; Deadlyclaws took to the skies, he looked around carefully until he spotted a group of dragons heading into the volcanic palace. “Have any of you guys seen Morrowseer?” He called, “Uh, Yeah! He’s uh…” He looked deep in thought, “Oh! He’s in the map room.” Replied the dragon. “Thanks!” Deadlyclaws said. He flew down towards the entrance, as he arrived he saw a nightwings tail disappear through the door. Deadlyclaws followed after, as his head poked his head through Morrowseer began to speak as if he knew he was coming. “Ah, Deadlyclaws, perfect timing, I have a mission for you” he said, “A Mission?! But sir! I surely don’t deserve such an honor!”Deadlyclaws replied. Then Maorrowseer looked at him,”I can only trust you to accomplish this.” “OK then,” said Deadlyclaws “what is it?” “You must head to the Icewings’ territory and find out if they have an animus dragon.” Said Morrowseer. “But…But an animus dragon could kill me! Along with that deadly frost breath!” Yelled Deadlyclaws. “Well… then I guess you aren’t qualified to do such a honorable job.” Morrowseer said grimly. Deadlyclaws hesitated then replied, “Fine I’ll find that animus Icewing!” “Good” said Morrowseer. End of chapter 1 Chapter 2: A Destiny “You must leave when the two moons shine brightest in the sky” said Morroweer, “And when must I return sir?” Deadlyclaws replied, “As soon as possible.” “Sir, Yes Sir!” Morrowseer and Deadlyclaws continued to stare at each other awkwardly for an uncomfortable amount of time. “Well! Go to your den, it’s going to be a big day tomorrow.” Marrowseer said angrily “Oh, right, I’ll be going now.” Replied Deadlyclaws as he walked out the same entrance he came through. As he entered his sleeping cave he settled down slowly as sleep overcame him.... He woke up in a rather cold cave that felt strangely lonely. He looked around to see that he was not in his cave anymore he was in a frozen cave that smelled strongly of Icewings, almost as if…… He was in their territory! Deadlyclaws didn’t know if that was really true but he was sure of it. He shut his eyes in fear and when he opened them Morrowseer was prodding him in the belly, “Get up already you lazy mongoose!” He yelled, “Or I’ll ask another dragon to go on the Icewing mission.” Deadlyclaws’ eyes flung open, “The Mission!” He said “Yes, right, the mission. I was just about to head to the Icewings’ territory!” Deadlyclaws leaped out of the sleeping cave and burst out the door as fast as he could struggling to avoid ramming into other dragons. “To the Icewings!” End of chapter 2 Chapter 3: The Mission Deadlyclaws’ wings began to ache in the icy cold blizzard but, he continued flapping, eager to find that animus dragon. He studied the frozen floor until he spotted two Icewings fighting with a group of other Icewings surrounding them, looking with eager eyes. It reminded him of the Skywings’ arena battle, they’d fight to the death in order to receive great honor. Then one of the dragons screeched in pain falling to the ground then scrambling back up roaring in anger, eager to avenge himself. The Icewing leaped stretching his arms out as far as they could, aiming for the throat, “He’s going for the KILL!” Deadlyclaw thought to himself as the audience gasped in horror. Until the opposing Icewing grabbed something from his satchel and threw it at the attacker. The object seemed almost magical for split second until it whipped around the Icewing causing him to fall, Dead. The audiences’ cries grew loud in protest. Deadlyclaw flew closer curious to see what the Icewing had done that was so wrong. As he approached an old elderly Icewing entered the arena, “The winner of the fight is Arctic! Arctic I am proud to announce you as the new Icewing prince, Prince Arctic!” said the Icewing “But sir, he used his animus powers for his own selfish needs! That’s against the Icewing code!” said a little Icewing. “Yes, I know he did, but he clearly deserves that honor and-” “Well you should at least take that satchel of his away! It’s like a cheating devise!” “The animus Icewing!” Deadlyclaws said ducking behind a rock as everyone went silent and stared in his direction. Other yowls in agreement broke the silence. “Alright, we’ll take away his magicial items, “only” if he can be the new Icewing Prince.” “Deal” replied the other dragons. “Sir, may I use my scroll to enchant one last thing? I promise I will seal it away were no dragon can find it.” Said Prince Arctic. “OK, do it now then return to the palace for your ceremony” said the old dragon. Prince Artic flew in the air as the other dragons left back in to the palace. Deadlyclaws decided to follow, Prince Artic stopped suddenly and glanced around then flew towards the Icewing he had just killed. As he landed gracefully he bent his head down and pulled a scroll from his satchel. As he placed the scroll aside he grabbed a quill and set it on top of the scroll, then pulled out an obsidian object that was too far away for Deadlclaws to see, so he walked forward slowly trying not to be noticed. Prince Artic began to write in the scroll while talking to himself. Then he ripped off the talon of the dead Icewing and put the scroll in the obsidian casing and shoved it into the flesh of the talon then he set it down, took a deep breath, and blew out his deadly frost breath, freezing the corpse instantly. “How did he do that?” Deadlyclaws thought to himself. Prince Artic took to the skies and flew back towards the Icewing’s palace. Once the prince was out of sight Deadlyclaws jumped from behind the rock and crawled slowly closer still very cautious and afraid that Prince Artic might have enchanted the dragon to come back to life, but that was highly unlikely. He quietly breathed a pume of fire, Deadlyclaws was surprised at how quickly the ice melted. He slowly reached his talon out and grabbed the obsidian cased scroll, once he grabbed it he tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge until he remembered Prince Artic saying it could only be opened by the touch of an Icewing’s tail. “Its tail, how am I supposed to find a Icewing’s tail if-oh, right there’s and Icewing right in front of me.” Deadlyclawas said out loud. He picked up the tail and touched it to the obsidian casing. Then the scroll just popped out and fell into Deadlyclaws’ talons. “Well that’s cool!” he said. He looked around casually wondering if he should open it. After a long while he decided he should follow the Animus dragon to see what he’ll do next. He stretched out his wings, raised them in the air, laid close to the ground about to take off until something caught his eye. “Prince Arctic’s satchel!” Deadlyclaws said. End of chapter 3 �To be continued.... Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)